When The Rebels Work At Fazbear's
by MoonlightSalsa
Summary: Yeah, you'll never guess who the newest security guards are!


It was that time of year again when the rebels were strapped for cash. But this time, it was more severe than most instances.

Hera called a house meeting and explained their situation. Then she explained that it was time. Time to join...The Work Force.

Let's just say that Kanan was lucky he wasn't around, because he didn't have to break up the fight between Ezra and Zeb about who would be stuck cleaning out toilets for a living. In fact, Kanan walked through the door as soon as the meeting was over.

"And where have YOU been?" Hera asked accusingly.

"I just went out to buy the morning paper, geez" Kanan said, sounding exasperated.

"WHAT? We have financial issues and all you can thick about is reading the freaking NEWSPAPERS?!"

"But I paid for it with the last of my own money," Kanan protested.

"Aww Kanan, you said you were going to get me ice cream with the last of your money!" Ezra complained.

"Hah! If he eats anything else, he'll need his own room!" Zeb chuckles to himself.

"Look who's talking," Ezra retorted, " You can barely fit through our bedroom door!"

Sabine just sat there taking it all in.

"No, Kanan, you don't get to read the pa-oh hey, job listings!" Hera squealed with excitement. She laid the paper out flat on the table. "So, who wants to be a janitor?"

"Zeb does!"

"Not without you!"

"A banker? A groundskeeper? Make up YOUR MINDS, PEOPLE!" Hera shouted.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. Hey, they're looking for security guards!" Sabine cried, pointing at an ad.

"Security guard, eh? I could live with that." Kanan said.

"It kind of sounds like fun." Ezra and Zeb exclaimed at the same time.

"Alright, let's go out right now and sign up!" Hera urged everyone out the door.

TO THE PIZZARIA!

Hera's Shift: Night One

I was pretty peed off to discover that the pay was only about twenty bucks per shift. So that meant we'd only earn about 140 bucks a week between us, but still. This was the perfect introduction to the Work Force for Sabine and Ezra. Maybe even Zeb.

Also our boss was totally cool with us taking turns each night.

I was told to be at the pizzeria by midnight, when my shift starts and ends at six in the morning. Six whole hours of sitting on my butt doing next to nothing. I brought some sudoku puzzles to entertain myself.

My boss gave me a brief run-down: don't use doors, lights or security cameras unless absolutely necessary because I have limited power, only leave in an emergency and never, EVER mess with the animatronics.

Almost as soon as I was left alone in my office the phone rang and automatically picked up. It was a guy, and he sounded kind of tired. He welcomed me to my job, and mentioning something about the animatronics hobby of wandering around the place at night. I also recall how the animatronics might not recognise me at first and might even try to stuff me into a Freddy Fazbear's suit, but there was ultimately nothing to worry about, never mind this "Bite of '87" he mentioned at one point.I don't remember what else he said. I made a mental note to keep my wits about me.

Two hours passed with little to no activity. Indeed, it was oddly quiet. Too quiet. I started to feel kind of lonely. I missed Kanan, Sabine, Zeb, Ezra, even Chopper, oddly enough. To calm myself, I looked at the camera.

What was Foxy doing in Pirate Cove?

Wasn't he supposed to be back at the show stage with the other animatronics?

And where was Bonny?

Mystery solved about Bonny, who seemed perfectly content to get up and chill out in the west hallway. Which is close to where I was sitting.

Feeling spooked, I turned my attention to the party room or whatever room it was.

Chica. Staring. Watching. Waiting. Looking at the camera with expressionless eyes that would give you nightmares if s/he wasn't so strangely cute.

At least Freddy didn't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon.

The bells chimed, signalling the end of my shift. I had nothing to report. Except for the animatronics moving around. My boss said that that was fine and they do "tend to move around a bit". I collected my twenty bucks and walked home feeling like something was wrong.

Meanwhile…

(Sabine's POV):

When Hera left for her shift I decided to take a walk and pay a little midnight visit to the pond. It's surrounded by hills and has a small wooden bridge across it and it's very peaceful.

When I arrived, the sky was alive with stars and stardust. I took off my boots and socks, rolled up my pants up my legs and plunged my feel into the pond. The water was blissfully cool on my sweaty feet. With my feet still half in, half out of the pond, I leaned back and gazed wistfully at the sky and savoured the moment. I may actually have fallen asleep for half an hour.

I woke up to the sound of something lightly hitting the water. I opened my eyes and couldn't believe what I was seeing.

A girl walking-yes, WALKING- on the surface of the pond. She couldn't have been any older that I was. She had golden brown hair and was in bare feet. She was wearing a long sleeved dress, coloured a delicate shade of blue, though the dress appeared more aquamarine than blue. Her clothes revealed how pale her skin was. She looked like a lot like a Hisharian, the "child species" of the Correlians(hope I spelled that correctly) and Mirialans, known for their almost superhuman physical abilities but otherwise not known at all.

She turned and looked at me.

I found myself frozen with fear. Was this strange female evil? A Sith Lord? Who is she?

She stood right over me and handed me...my boots? She turned them upside down and a waterfall of pond water rushed out.

"You really ought to watch where you throw your boots."

Her voice sounded calm, not menacing in the slightest, but more along the lines of matter-of-fact.

I reached out and grabbed my boots.

"What, no thank you?" The girl said, irritably.

"Oh, um, well, thank you," I stuttered.

The girl turned and stared at the sky.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?"

"Huh?" I didn't quite catch what she said. She stared at me.

Then I got a real good look at her eyes. They were interesting. They were green, but not Hera's emerald green or Kanan's aquamarine. This girl's eyes were a greyish green. They reminded me of mist rising off a swamp during an overcast dawn.

"So." The girl spoke. "What are you doing out here this late at night? Shouldn't you be home, asleep in your bed?"

"I came out here for some peace and quiet," I replied.

"Mmmnn, me too. Even though I have all the peace and quiet that anyone could ask for. I live alone."

"Oh, are you an orphan?"

"No. My parents are alive as you or I. Or, at least, my dad is."

"I'm an orphan."

"I'm very sorry to hear that. Do you have any friends to stay with?"

"Yes, I live with them in a spacecraft."

"That's good. I don't know anyone from this time."

We had this conversation while the girl waved her hands around in an odd manner. What I saw next still leaves me in awe to this day.

The girl waves one hand over an area of the lake, and, I kid you not, a small ball of water lifted up from the pond and morphed into the shape of a flower, which then floated into my open hands.

"That flower there is called a rose." The girl said helpfully, and turned to leave.

"Wait," I cried, "I never caught your name! I'm Sabine!"

The girl hesitated. "That's a nice name," she replied, "I'm Stormy."

"Are you an inter dimensional being?" I asked stupidly.

"Close. I'm a water angel. Oh, and I like your armour."

I blushed as Stormy suddenly sprouted aquamarine coloured angel wings and flew away, the sheen glistening in the starlight as though it was made of glitter.

I picked up my boots and socks and, still clutching the flower, I ran all the way back to the Ghost.

Kanan's Shift: Night Two

Way to freakin' go, Sabine! First she runs off without telling me, and then she comes back spouting stuff about water angels! And in doing so, woke me up at the most ridiculous hour in the morning!

At least I'm at work now. Maybe I can get away with sleeping on the job.

The phone rang.

"Hey, um, hello, well you made it to night two! Congrats!"

Mmnn? Made it to night two? Did Hera get messages like this?

The phone guy continued.

"I just called to remind you to, uh, just check up on the animatronics, as they become more active throughout the week. I also wanted to emphasise the importance of using the door lights; there are blind spots, and are just outside your door."

Well, great!

3:00 AM

I should have paid more attention to my limited power. I am down to forty percent. Crud! I might not make it through the night! Why didn't Hera warn me about this? Or the phone guy? Or better yet, our boss?!

I then remember phone guy's warning and use the left door light. And almost got a heart arrack as I found myself staring into Bonnie's facial scanners. I hurriedly closed the door and realised I hadn't checked the monitors in almost an hour and a half. Freddy was in the supply closet. Chica was very close, standing in the east hall corner. Bonnie's was, of course, standing outside my door. And Foxy wasnowhere to be seen.

I brought down the monitor, and immediately wished I hadn't.

Freddy was there! But...why was he gold?

GOLDEN FREDDY!

It was slouched over, jaw hanging open, eyeless sockets somehow boring into mine.

Acting like a baby, I brought the monitor back up. I stared at the low-quality image of the show stage as I listened to my heavy breathing and the galloping of my heart. How I wished I was back home breaking up the ongoing toilet-cleaning fight between Ezra and Zeb right now!

Then my thoughts turned to the water angel that Sabine had supposedly met. Stormy. She must be friendly, right? I mean, she gave Sabine a rose. Giving someone a rose is an old but frequent Hisharian custom meaning, if a Hisharian gives someone the Crimson flower, it means they want to be friends. And no Hisharian in history has ever broken a friendship with someone that they had previously given a rose to.

Enough of that! Time to man up and hope that death by rogue animatronics was quick and painless.

I lowered the monitor. Nothing, except for the sound of the sweet saviour bells I'd been longing to hear. Did I really just spend three hours cowering behind a screen, lost in thought?

I'm supposed to be a Jedi! If something tries to kill me, then I kill it.

But then again, we really need the money, I thought. If I damage those cursed animatronics, we'll all be fired. And we'll go back to being poor. And Hera will never let me forget it. And Hera will make me stop Ezra and Zeb from forcing one another to do boring or gross jobs, like cleaning out toilets. Gah! I'll clean out toilets if it means they'll stop fighting!

I walked back to the Ghost, ready to tell Hera of my experiences...

(A/N: I forgot to mention this before, but I made up Stormy and the Hisharian race/culture for the sake of the story.)

Meanwhile…

(Sabine's POV)

Almost as soon as Kanan left for his shift at the Pizzaria, Ezra and Zeb got into a huge fight over who drank who's can of Herbs 'n' Spices fizzy drink. The fight lasted for, I kid you not, HOURS. It escalated to the point where Hera opened her bedroom door and was suddenly hit in the face with a rock that was intended for Ezra.

Hera wound up with a black eye, a bruised nose and absolute fury.

She yelled at the boys and frightened little me took my blanket and pillow and ran into the Lothal countryside to get some peace and quiet.

I pondered about where to go. The night air was damp and I could tell a storm was on its way, so I needed to find someplace with a roof over my head. It was chilly out and I was glad I brought my blanket. No huddling and shivering in the long grass for me tonight! Plus the stars were back out and I wanted to savour the view before the storm hit.

Then I thought of the cave.

There was a rocky roof. It was fairly warm. The mouth was huge and left plenty of room for the stars to put on a show specially for me. I hadn't been to the cave in years. It used to be the highlight of my family trips to Lothal, and I wanted to go to back to the place that kept me occupied for hours on end, using my imagination.

Despite the long gaps between my previous visits, I remembered exactly where it was, looming over the hills and long grass. I gingerly climbed over a few boulders and into the cave, then stopped at what I saw.

It was a house, a wooden house with a slanted roof. As I stepped forward to investigate, the door swung open. I heard a disgruntled voice muttering something unintelligible, then a hand appeared and closed the door.

What an interesting door, I thought. I'd never seen a door that SWUNG open before.

Curiosity then tapped me on the shoulder and whispered for me to investigate.

I dropped my blanket and pillow, then crawled on my knees, hoping that I wouldn't be seen through the brightly lit windows.

I edged towards the nearest window, sucked in some air and slowly poked my head up.

The room, the room was so beautiful. Everything was tinted in the most delicate shades of blue and green. There was a couch, a wooden bookshelf, a small table and plants decorated with beads and glitter, all of which me and the crew could never afford. Yet it seemed like a good thing, as the furniture looks very out of place in this day and age, plus I've never seen any in the markets.

Sprawled out on the couch was the girl from the night before. Stormy. Her outfit had changed. She was now wearing a pair of brown pants that only reached just past her knees, and a small green top over a white singlet. Curled up on her lap was what I thought was a Loth-cat, but as it stood up and stretched, I could see its fluffy brown fur, rounded ears and very long tail, which it then wrapped around itself as it dat back down.

Stormy seemed very focused on something, but it was just out of my field of vision. From where it presumably sat, I could see light and hear voices and music.

"Spectre 5, do you read."

That must be Hera.

I reached for the comn.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, I probably should have told you I was going somewhere..,"

The sound of laughter echoed through the cave and I heard Stormy's laugh alongside it.

"It's six in the morning, Sabine! Just come back to the Ghost and we'll talk about this."

Six in the...

Oh shoot! Had I really been watching Stormy for two and a half hours?

I dashed out of the cave, picking up my blanket and pillow as I went. Then the clouds started to cry. And the wind screamed with rage.

I don't know how, but I finally made it back to the Ghost, sopping wet and on the verge of collapse.

Hera was sitting in the common room, nursing her eye with a bag of ice. I sat down beside her.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"Umm...well...you were yelling at the boys and I got kind of freaked out so i went out to this cave I used to visit..," I stated. I decided not to tell her about how I watched Stormy for a couple of hours.

"So...how have you been" My turn to ask questions.

Hera sighed heavily. " I couldn't sleep because my face hurts so much and I'm super peed off at those two! Zeb knows better than to throw rocks at people!" She looked at me with tired eyes.

Kanan entered the room with the sound of wet footsteps accompanying his every movement.

"How you been?" He asked, kissing Hera lightly on the lips. "Hey, what happened to you eye and nose?"

"Ezra and Zeb happened," was Hera's reply. Kanan sat down beside her.

"What did they do this time?" Kanan inquired putting his arm around Hera as she lay her weary head on his chest.

"Fighting over some fizzy drink. I happened to get caught in the crossfire, and now it hurts every time I breathe through my nose." Hera finished.

I got up and slipped quietly back to my room, where I took off my wet clothes and crawled under the covers of mybed.

No point in going to sleep at this hour, I thought, But that's not going to stop me from trying.

As I drifted away I could hear Hera and Kanan's muffled voices discussing something about the Pizzaria...

Ezra's Shift: Night Three

burst into the pizzaria, tapping out a sick beat on the walls and tables all the way to the office.

I couldn't believe my luck!

Earlier today, Hera kicked me out for being disruptive and told me not to come back until I've finished my shift. I went scrounging around the countryside and came upon this sweet cave. It had this weird looking house in it. And there was this awesome music playing device just lying next to it! As if it was waiting to be taken! So I brought it with me to work. There was a small black cartridge thingy already in it. On it, there were heaps of radical songs by this guy named Eminem. Whoever he is, he's cool.

I put the device down on the desk and pressed play. As soon as I did the phone rang. I picked up but whoever it was wasn't speaking loud enough so I just hung up. Anyway, back to jamming!

2:06 AM

I started getting really hungry. I desperately wanted to go check the kitchen but I was worried I'd get fired. And then Hera would be REALLY mad.

And then I saw it. The golden peach of the beverage world. Not as delicious as peaches but hey, beggars can't be choosers. There, sitting on the desk, was an unopened can of Herbs 'n' Spices.

I eagerly reached out and grabbed the can. I opened it, took a huge mouthful, and then realised what flavour it was. Cinnamon and Sarsaparilla. I'm all for cinnamon but sarsaparilla, ew! I threw the almost-full can out the open door and into the hallway. It collided with metal.

Curious, I flicked on the door light to find that creepy as hell bunny thingy staring at me, as if it was equally as surprised to see me. Or maybe it was the drink can.

"Go on, shoo!" I exclaimed, before pulling a rude gesture. The bunny slowly turned and walked away.

"Yeah, that's what I thought!" I shouted after it. I then cranked up the volume on the music device and went back to daydreaming about me and Sabine on a desert island with nothing but candles, champagne and one of Hera's romance movies.

Six AM came and went. I went back to the Ghost, where Hera had calmed down considerably. Kanan too.

They didn't ask about the music device.

Meanwhile…

(Stormy's POV)

Now where could he have gone?

I was in my house, reading a book, when some kid comes along and snatches my ghetto blaster! I called out to him but he couldn't hear me. So I followed him across the plains where he went inside that crappy as hell pizzeria opened a while ago. He must work there.

I didn't see much point in getting him fired(when he had clearly just started working there), so I went down to the lake and built myself a castle. I chilled for a while when I saw the kid again. Seriously! With his brighter than bright orange overalls he stands out like a pimple on a pumpkin! I saw that he was using my ghetto blaster! Listening to my music!

I followed him all the way to this dingy looking ship. The kid disappeared inside.

Boy, was I going to teach him a lesson about stealing! My rage will flood that ship and water will coarse through his veins. They don't call me Stormy Skywalker for nothing!

I marched up to the door and knocked loudly.

(Sabine's POV)

I went down and activated the door.

There, standing in the young light, was Stormy!

"Stormy!" I exclaimed.

"Hi. Have you seen some idiot wearing orange overalls?" Stormy asked.

"Oh! You mean Ezra."

"Yeah. Where is he? I want my ghetto blaster back."

What the heck is a ghetto blaster.

I turned around and yelled up the ladder.

"Ezra! A girl says you took her...ghetto blaster. She wants it back!"

"Ooohhh, Ezra's got a girlfriend!" I heard Zeb's voice taunting.

"And you DONT! That must mean I'm SO much better than YOU."

"You are not, you little punk!"

"Stop arguing, you two," Kanan joined in. I heard his footsteps clonking their way to the ladder before being abruptly cut off by screeching metal. "What the- Chopper!"

Chopper protested.

"Oh, put a sock in it Chopper!" Hera called out.

"Where's he gonna put the sock, Hera? He doesn't even have any holes!" Ezra cried a little too gleefully.

"EZRA! Enough of the innuendos!" Kanan yelled back.

"Yeah. Shut up you dirty minded shi-"

SMACK!

"OW! Heeeeeraaaaa! Ezra hit me!"

Stormy had a funny look in her eye. "Sh-should I come back later...?"

"Oh no! I'm sure they're just horsing around. They do that a lot. Hey..you should come in and meet them."

Stormy looked unsure of her self.

"Okay, but as long as I get my ghetto blaster back."

She followed me into the Ghost.

I took Stormy upstairs where Kanan was ripping into Ezra and Zeb for being mean to each other. I didn't have the heart to tell Kanan that he was wasting his time.

He turned around.

"Oh, hi Sabine. Who's this?

I grinned. "Kanan-meet Stormy!"

Kanan tilted his head. "Huh. You are real. And all this time I thought Sabine was just messing with me."

Stormy's mouth was set in a hard line. "Why?"

"Because Hisharians are rarely seen anywhere."

"Well, are they rarely seen in Hishar as well?"

Kanan's face assumed a 'seriously? Another Ezra?' look.

Hera stepped out of the cockpit. "Why, there you all are. And who's this?"

"Just someone Sabine so thoughtfully picked up off the streets," said Ezra with a cheesy grin.

"That's abut rich coming from you," Zeb piped up, giving Ezra a playful shove.

"Enough, you two," Kanan warned.

"This-" I interjected, "-is Stormy. She's my friend."

Stormy lifted up two fingers in a peace sign. "Yo."

Hera smiled. "I'm Hera-nice to meet you."

"I want my ghetto blaster back." Stormy spun around suddenly and pointed at Ezra.

"No! It's cool!" Ezra folded his arms defiantly.

"Oh Ezra, there you are. I wanted to tell you that you're taking tonight's shift at the Pizzaria."

"What? Nooooo! It sucks and I think the animatronics are trying to kill meeee!"

"How can animatronics kill you? They're inanimate!" Zeb growled.

Kanan face palmed while Stormy snickered. Zeb saw no irony in what he had just said.

Stormy signed. "Yo orange man, proposition time. If I take your shift tonight, will you give me my stuff back?"

"Yes!" Ezra agreed a little too eagerly. In fact, I think he missed the part where Stormy told him to give her stuff back.

"Alright then."

"Aww, you would really do that?" Hera asked.

"Yes. And I best be off."

"Well, okay then, bye" Hera waved as Stormy turned and srinted out the door. Also...it was only eight in the morning...sigh.

"Wait what's a ghetto blaster?" Kanan asked.

At four in the morning, we all woke to the sound of banging. Hera activated to door and in came Stormy, carrying a leather bag and a severed head..wait what?

"Why are you back at this hour? Your shift shouldn't end til six!" Kanan was mad.

Stormy shushed him. "That place, there is something evil in that place. You are lucky you all survived as long as you did. Those phone calls were not something to be taken lightly. I turned around to find this!" She held up the severed head of an animatronic brown bear wearing a top hat. "Was standing right behind me! I had to do the obvious thing didn't I? And later, when I ran out of the room and as I did, I saw a safe. I cut it open and stole everything in it!"

Kanan took the leather bag and peeked inside. It was full of credits! Lots and lots of credits!

"Wow Stormy, I don't know what to say. This means a lot. Thanks."

"Well, I guess my work is done. I..I better be on my way then." Stormy said, kind of sad.

"Oh Stormy! We can drop you off with your family if you like," Hera offered.

"My family is dead to me."

"Oh. Well do you have anyone to go home to at all?" Hera saw the look on Stormy's face. "Stormy sweetie, do you want to live with us?"

"What?" Kanan said, surprised.

"Yeah, whuh?" Ezra was equally dismayed.

Stormy thought. "Well.,,.. Yeah, okay."

"Yay!" I cheered. "We can be roommates!"

Stormy gave as all but genuine smile.

"Why did you invite to live with us, Hera?" Kanan asked in a hushed voice.

"Because," Hera said through clenched teeth, "she needs people to live with. She's already imprinted on Sabine. Plus she got us out of that job. Come on Kanan, give her a chance."

Kanan's face softened up. "Okay, I'll give her a chance...give her a chance..."

A/N AND THATS ALL FOLKS!


End file.
